Build talk:Me/E Wastrel's Panic
Wastrel's Worry in PVE? will that really work? :S -CaRnyVaL™ -'---- 16:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I'm an update. --''Short'' 17:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Wastrel's damage is now AoE so yeah --(Talk) 17:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Try it on Prop and Factions bosses, they are half-immune to hexes. WW ends after 1,5s Kravcio 18:24, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think you meant Proph, NF, and EotN bosses, since most bosses in Factions don't have resistance against conditions/hexes. Also I believe the .5 gets rounded down, so WW on a boss with natural resistance lasts only 1 second. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 08:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::the thing is, under normal circumstances it wont work terribly well. However, when everything is fucked up with panic it will.. 09:26, May 23, 2010 (UTC) by the way, if you really want this on a hero, drop the glyph (and res sig? lol? you've got a whole 2ndry profession and the ability to cast stuff like Restore Life in a few seconds). 09:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Panic and arcane conundrum on the same bar seem counter-productive. :I agree found it weird that this build seems to contradict itself, some of the skills benefits from the foe using skills while the others slows them down from using skills. what is it that you're trying to do, punish foes from using skills or keep them from using them? 05:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::AC is great energy management in PvE, you gain 7 energy for each mob it ends on. 06:16, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Res sig is there to show that you can use whatever res you like, you could take it out and put "res of your choice" in optionals though. Hareemuhhh.talk? 10:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I ended up playing this exact same build (except with Shatter over Res Sig, which I'd recommend) before seeing it on PvX. Arcane + Panic is a good combination actually; if mobs are casting longer and wanding less, more stuff will get interrupted by panic. Just put on Panic Before AC to shut them down faster. I run this at 9 illusion and 11 fc though; that way you get the energy from AC back faster and 6% shorter recharge, at the expense of just a bit less damage from Frustration. Seems worth it to me. NilePenguin 20:12, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I use Cry of Frustration instead of WW in general situations and AoS, neither are on the build's main page. Cuilan 05:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hero Could this build work foe heroes? with some changes though. --SjoerdieBoy XXL 08:59, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Psychic Instability and Cry of Frustration or Clumsiness/Wandering Eye/Ineptitude would be much better. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:29, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Energy IMO, Arcane Conundrum is no substitute for a decent Inspiration spell like Auspicious Incantation or Power Drain. I don't really like AI, as it slows down, but it does provide a decent amount of energy.--excess for all 08:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) don't Mistrust and Panic have anti-synergy with eachother? That Unknown guy 17:53, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, mistrust is the skill slot I'm uncertain about as well (apart from the res sig). It works as a finisher though (or even as an interrupt on frustration+ac'd enemies). NilePenguin 19:24, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::no, it doesn't. mustrust causes spell to fail (which is not interrupt!) and doesn't trigger frustration Kravcio 20:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Didn't mean that at all, just meant that it's easy to "interrupt" casting mobs with this when they've ridiculous cast times with AC and Frustration. NilePenguin 15:14, May 28, 2010 (UTC) IMO, the best use of panic would be if u play with a slow caster team. For exemple ritualist with spirit rift(2s to cast, 3s to trigger). this kind of team is defensless while casting, no KD, no interrupts, so in that case panic is pro.--ComeOnItsMe 11:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :With WW+WD, Panic is just pro period. You've got panic rupting dem skillz and WW+WD doing 250 AoE spikes every 3 seconds and CoP+Unnatural to rape even more face. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 08:48, 13 August 2010 (UTC) ::This just in, Mesmers are the new elementalists. Frosty 09:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Wasn't that how it was in prophecies...--Ikimono1 09:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::the idea works I guess but seems slow when u can spike a group in 3s with VoR, keystone and e surge-- 11:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) GoLE? put that in the optionals, and have Auspicious Incantation -> Deep Freeze. --[[User:Syncretic|'Syn']][[User talk:Syncretic|'cretic']] 20:06, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :For me, AI -> DF slows the build down too much. But it is a good variant until you can get Tryptophan Signet! :D --Someone Cakey 07:07, September 06, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, too slow. Cuilan 02:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't GoLE be an optional anyway, and this moved to Me/Any? I don't run out of energy with just the skills listed in the main bar, especially with the signet, and I think all the energy management skills should be optionals as a result of being useful in combination with SOME other optionals being taken as well. GoLE lacks synergy with WW/WD spam (which is awesome, tab to apply multiple copies ftw), and why restrict your secondary profession for something you don't really need? There's probably a super-mathematical answer, but I wanted to share my thoughts. :) 23:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Cry of Frustration Because skills still go through in areas less packed and often times you can rupt a skill before Panic. Cuilan 01:31, September 20, 2010 (UTC)